


Day Off

by cosmicjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuties, M/M, Skater Kang Yeosang, Skipping School, Woosan, ferris bueller - Freeform, fun time, i love them, mischievous yeosang, sanho, sort of comedic?, very soft honestly, woosan besties, woosang - Freeform, woosangsan besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: "Kang Yeosang gives good kids bad ideas"Yeosang is known for his wacky contributions to certain things to make him seem cool at school. His truancy has gotten the best of him when he fakes being sick to go out on the town. He just needs to get Wooyoung and San out of school. The three boys will have to keep low in case someone from school - or Yeosang's parents are watching. Yeosang just wants to have a fun day with his best friends but his school may stop him from that.
Relationships: Choi San & Jeong Yunho, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 9





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna hopefully be my first Ateez Chapter fic and I'm super super excited about it. I love this idea a lot and I hope you enjoy it! If you want to see the moodboards I made for this go to my twitter: @saphicsan

"Oh hunny, he looks awful," Younghoon looked at Yeosang as the pale boy leaned over, 'vomiting' into his trash can. Jiwoo stood back at the door as she looked worrisome at her son. "Oh no...Yeosang stay home and try to get better. Yeji don't go around him, you may catch what he has." Yeosang's mother said. Yeji stood at the door with her books in her arms as she scoffed - how could he be like this? She left the room as she wanted to get to school, away from Yeosang.

Yeosang slightly lifted his head from the garbage can, looking at his dad. "I'll go to school..." he groaned. "No just continue to throw up. I don't want you to infect other kids or get worse." Youngjoon said. 

Yeosang continued to 'throw up' as he kept his head in the garbage can - the sounds getting more violent, his father backing away. Younghoon's expression turned disgusted as he left the side of Yeosang's bed going over to Jiwoo. "Hunny just stay in bed. We will be back later this evening," Jiwoo said. 

After the door closed Yeosang sat up as he looked at the empty garbage, taking a deep breath. He turned around looking out his bedroom window as he saw his parents leave the house, the gate closing behind them. Yeosang smirked as he laid down in bed looking at the ceiling, the poster of Madonna looking back at him. 

_The world moves pretty fast, and if you don't stop to look around once in a while then you might miss it._ Yeosang took a deep breath as he rose out of bed heading to his bathroom. _I have made up a wonderful plan for today, I will release my friends from the prison we call school. Then we party._ Yeosang stripped as he jumped in the shower, the warm water waking him up. 

He stuck his hand out of the shower curtain as he turned on the radio, the opening guitar strum to _No One Like You_ by _Scorpions_ blasted through the small room. He smiled as he began to wash his hair, sticking the blonde locks into a mo-hawk as he sang along to the rock band. "There's no one like you!" He blurted as his voice echoed through the room. He grabbed the shower head as he went through his own mini concert in the shower. 

After his 'wonderful concert' he exited the bathroom as he headed to his room to dress - taking the radio with him. "She's pretty in pink! Isn't she!" Yeosang belted as he looked in his closet. He turned the radio down as he went to his nightstand, quickly dialing the school phone hoping it would be Wooyoung that would pick up. "Hello?" The voice was almost blocked out by the sound of kids yelling. "Who is this?" Yeosang talked in a weird voice hoping no one would notice it was him. "Yeosang you dumbass," the boy chuckled. "Damn I didn't expect you to recognize my voice," Yeosang chuckled as he picked out a red short sleeve button down and a pair of light wash jeans with his black chucks.

"Where are you?" Wooyoung asked. "Home, I decided to take a day off," Yeosang said. "How did you convince your parents of that?" Wooyoung asked. "Just have a deathly stomach virus and you're fine," Yeosang smiled fixing his hair in the mirror. "Is that Yeosang?" The faint voice of San rang through the telephones as Yeosang laughed. "Where the hell are you?" San asked. "Well I'm on my way to pick you guys up but I'll be disguised. So find a way out of that hellhole and I'll be on my way." Yeosang said grabbing a coat, hat, and sunglasses to use as a disguise. 

"What the heck?" San asked. "I'm not going to have a fun day alone am I?" Yeosang asked. "I guess not considering what your ideas of fun can be," Wooyoung replied. The two boys held the payphone as the time was running out fast. "We're gonna be waiting at the park close by," Wooyoung whispered. 

Yeosang hung up as he went out to the garage. He looked at the cars as a certain one caught his eye. The Chevrolet Corvette with no top. The paint job was a beautiful red with a race livery from the seventies, a car Yeosang's dad cherished. He smiled as he grabbed the keys and jumped over the door into the driver seat. He started the car as the engine was a nice purring noise - the miles reading 16,435. 

He turned on the radio as he heard the opening note to _Burnin’ for You_ by _Blue Oyster Cult_. He pulled out of the garage as he prepared to go pick up the boys. 

Yeji sighed as she walked with Hyunjin. “Your brother is so sweet, do you know that?” Hyunjin asked. “Oh is he now?” Yeji rolled her eyes. “He told me he was going to donate his eyes,” Hyunjin cooed adoring Yeosang. Yeji groaned, “Oh really?” Hyunjin looked at Yeji as she pouted, “what? He’s your brother, why aren’t you proud of him? He’s so brave.” “You don’t know him for sure,” Yeji mumbled. 

“How the hell are we going to get past the Bull?” Wooyoung asked, San standing beside him. “Maybe we take outfits from the janitor's closet?” San suggested. Wooyoung nodded as they quietly made their way to the janitors closet and San stood beside the door as a lookout. 

Wooyoung came out holding the clothes as they went to the bathroom to change. After changing San stood in front of the mirror and groaned, “I look absolutely stupid!” He whined. “No you don’t, we look cool like undercover cops,” Wooyoung said, trying to make San feel better. “We went into a janitor's closet, didn’t we?” San asked. “Considering the tags on the back of my jacket I think I went into a theater closet,” Wooyoung chuckled.

Wooyoung checked himself out in the mirror as he wore jeans and a denim jacket with a red turtleneck and white button down over top of it, not fully buttoned up. He pushed the yellow aviators onto the bridge of his nose. He chuckled and looked to the older boy, “We looked good,” he said trying to convince the boy. “Do you really think so?” San asked. He wore a yellow - white stripe long sleeve shirt as he had the first two buttons undone. A red bandanna was tied around his neck as it hid his exposed chest. Floral printed suspenders accompanied the wacky colored shirt as San tucked it into his jeans. He pushed the glasses onto his nose, huffing.

“Come on princess, don’t complain. Yeosang will be waiting for us,” Wooyoung said, guiding the boy along. They made their way to the west stairwell and stood by the door. “Is it unlocked?” San asked. “We’re about to find out,” Wooyoung whispered. He pushed himself against the door as he fell forward, the alarm went off. 

After regaining his composure Wooyoung finally caught up with San as they ran across the football field, the morning fell on them as the air was chilly and the grass dewy. San hoped over a track barrier and ran to the fence, waiting on Wooyoung. Wooyoung ran quickly as the chilly air took his breath away. He jumped over the barrier and finally made it to San. San jumped over the fence first, Wooyoung giving him a small push from his heel. Wooyoung then jumped over the fence as he used the small openings as foot holders. 

They ran across the street as they prayed not to get ran over. The sound of a taxi squealing closed in on them as they jumped and landed on the sidewalk. “Fuck you stupid kids!” The taxi driver yelled, honking his horn. Wooyoung groaned, trying to process what had just happened as his body was sore from the hard fall. 

San rolled on his back as he saw pedestrians staring at him and Wooyoung. He got up as he helped up Wooyoung passing by the strangers. “Holy shit that was a hard fall,” he groaned. “Yeah, holy shit we just need to get to the park,” Wooyoung gasped trying to gain his composure. 

The pair made their way to the park, walking over three blocks to get there. They finally arrived at Mirror Park, on the outskirts of Los Santos. “Now we just have to seem normal and wait on Yeosang,” Wooyoung chuckled. 


End file.
